Good Girls Go Bad
by skeletalschmidt
Summary: You knew that he was trouble, but you couldn't resist...


"I'm not so sure about this," you sigh as you pull up in front of the party.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Stop acting like such a daddy's girl and loosen up for one night." Your best friend coaxed, pushing you out of the car.

You step out of the car and take a look at the house. The trees were already rolled with toilet paper, and there were strobe lights flashing through the windows. There were college students grinding on the lawn, and as you walked into the house you saw they were doing much more on the couch.

"This is too much. My dad is going to KILL me!" You whisper to your friend as she rolls her eyes and takes your hand.

"Come on, let's get you something to drink. It'll loosen you up." She says before dragging you towards the kitchen.

She hands you a cup of something blue and smirks. "You'll like this one. Drink it, get another, and go socialize."

You nod and sip your drink, wincing at the taste of the alcohol. You shake your head and toss it back, eager to get rid of the nervous feeling in your gut. You refill your cup and walk out to the living room, the music blasting under your shoes.

You see a tall blonde in the corner, scoping out the party. He's around 6'0", with bushy eyebrows and piercing green eyes. Suddenly he looks up and sees you staring, giving you a wink before sipping his own drink. You smile and turn away to find your friend. You need to know who this boy is.

You find your friend, already sucking face with some guy you've never seen before. You yank on her wrist and she is ripped out of his arms, seething.

"Why would you do that? Do you not see how HOT he is?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Who's that?"

"The blonde in the corner? That's Kendall Schmidt. He's bad news. I'd recommend staying away."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." You say, nodding. Your friend turns around and starts kissing her guy again, leaving you alone. Again.

You decide to talk to Kendall. Sure, you'd heard he was trouble. But just one night couldn't be so wrong.

You walk back into the kitchen to toss back another drink and fill up your cup, making sure your nerves have completely died down before talking to Kendall. You don't want to screw this up.

Once you're sure that your confidence is boosted enough, your thoughts muddled by the alcohol, you put on your best cocky smirk and walk back out to the living room, straight up to Kendall.

He sees you and smirks back, placing one hand on your waist and bending down so he's whispering in your ear.

"I knew you'd come talk to me…"

It's a simple phrase, but it sends shivers down your spine and you look up at him with innocent eyes.

"What makes you think I came over to talk to you? You could have had something on your shirt and I could have been letting you know."

Kendall chuckles and rolls his eyes, pulling you closer. You entwine your fingers in his hair and lick your lips teasingly, the alcohol lingering on them, reminding you of why you had the guts to talk to him in the first place.

"That's quite the dirty blue drink you've got there… Sure a little girl like you can handle it?" He says with a smirk, his breath ghosting across your face.

"Oh please. I can hold my alcohol. Even if I'm being… Rough." You reply, winking. His pupils swell, his grip on your hip tightening.

"Are you saying you want to get rough with me?"

"Me? Never. I'm a good girl."

"Well… I do tend to make the good girls go… bad."

You pull him down for a kiss, your fingers locking in to his hair. He bites gently onto your lower lip, snaking his tongue into your mouth. Bending down, he takes one of your legs and wraps it around his waist, pulling you impossibly closer.

You break the kiss and look up at him. "Not here," you whisper hoarsely, motioning with your head to a nearby bedroom. He wraps your other leg around his waist, lifting you and carrying you to the bedroom.

He drops you onto the bed and rips off his shirt and undoes his belt buckle, climbing back on top of you to engulf you in a kiss once more. He pulls away to pull your dress over your head and snap off your bra effortlessly, immediately taking your nipple into his mouth. You let out a soft moan and tangle your fingers into Kendall's hair again, but it's brief. He pulls off of your chest, smirking as he pulls your panties down your legs. He stuffs them into his pocket before yanking down his pants along with his boxers, tossing them across the room.

"Damn… Those were my favorites." You whine, looking up at Kendall innocently.

"Well, now they're mine." Kendall growls before sliding a finger into you, pumping in and out. You moan and writhe underneath him, shaking your head.

"No. No teasing. Just get to it." You hiss, and Kendall looks down at you with a smile.

"Whatever you say, darling…" And with that he's inside you, snapping his hips back and forward again, relishing in the pleasured look on your face. You're screaming his name, digging your nails into his biceps, bucking back onto him as he thrusts into you.

Soon enough, it's not long before you're going to finish.

"K-Kendall… I'm almost there." You stutter, and he nods, signaling that his release isn't far off either. He brings his hand down to rub furiously at your clit, moving skillful circles that only a guitarist could make. You're long gone, floating into a world of pleasure. You can vaguely hear him shouting through your haze, feel his hips becoming more erratic.

And you're done, your climax taking all of the energy out of your body. Kendall's slumped over you, panting as he pulls out and straightens out, moving over to the corner of the room to put his pants back on.

He opens the door and looks back at you, winking before he leaves. You wink back, giving him a smile.

After you get dressed, you sit back down onto the bed, remembering the look of lust in Kendall's shockingly green eyes as he fucked you senseless.


End file.
